


Seto Kaiba, Dragon of Fire

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [74]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: poetry_fiction, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e06 All the Way, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Post-Episode: s06e06 All The Way, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Buffy writes a poem about a certain duelist that has brown hair, blue eyes and is associated with the trademark Blue Eyes White Dragon..





	Seto Kaiba, Dragon of Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. Well, here’s a new poem about Seto Kaiba I cooked up one day. I did the best I could when writing it, especially since it’s a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer (which also means Slayer Buffy Summers is writing the poem from her point of view). This is for all the fans of Seto Kaiba out there!
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Joss Whedon (also a genius) owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

 

**Seto Kaiba, Dragon of Fire**

It was a new day in Sunnydale, California just then — it was Halloween, and as per usual, the creatures of the night would take the night off.

Slayer Buffy Summers, 22, was sitting at a desk in the Magic Shop, a piece of paper in front of her and a pen in her right hand. She had just had a talk with none other than Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp himself. All that talking with him about dragons — especially the one he called the “Blue Eyes White Dragon” — had really stirred up her creativity and inspired her to write something. After thinking things over, she decided to try her hand at composing a poem.

So with that, she then began to write a poem — which was something that Spike would like, since in his pre-vampire days, he was a poet with a romantic soul. The poet inside him was still there, even though his soul had gone.

 

_He’s like a dragon breathing fire._   
_His eyes are full of ice._   
_But I often wonder_   
_if he can really be nice?_

_He’s really cool._   
_But he can sometimes be sore._   
_And I wonder if the cry of his heart_   
_is “I want more!”_

_He’s shiny and sparkly,_   
_as well as splendidly bright._   
_He’s here one day, gazing into my eyes,_   
_but then the next he’s gone from my sight._

_The stars, they sparkle and shine_   
_in the sky above._   
_But Kaiba hears a scream and wonders_   
_If it’s the capture of a beautiful dove._

_He’s like a dragon that roars._   
_But we girls will always see_   
_that Seto Kaiba was and is_   
_handsomeness meant to be._

_He is intelligent and a genius,_   
_as we know all too well._   
_But he hides it behind his computers,_   
_and slips into his shell._

_There could be only one person_   
_who will help him see_   
_that true love is worth finding,_   
_and that someone could probably be... me._

Buffy looked over the poem she had written, and then smiled to herself, confident that whoever found the poem and read it would definitely recognize her handwriting.

With that thought in mind, she got up, recapped her pen and put it in her pocket. Then she went over to the front of the Magic Box to see if Giles needed help of some kind — maybe with bagging or taking inventory of things.

* * *

His ice-cold blue orbs gleaming in a face that many women and young girls had called “handsome” and “good-looking”, Kaiba let his trademark smirk move smoothly and in a gliding fashion across his face like a snake. He had been watching the blonde woman for quite some time as she moved her pen across the piece of paper in front of her, and had come to a conclusion.

Slayers sure were quite something special, especially when they all had great stamina, reflexes, healing powers and super-strength. The last one Kaiba still knew as he remembered how Buffy simply picked him up with one hand and held him up in the air. He had been surprised at how little effort it took her to lift him like that.

Then he remembered the words the British man — who he learned was Rupert Giles, Buffy’s Watcher — had told him after Kaiba had asked him how Buffy was the way she was.

_“In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.”_

Normally, Kaiba would’ve scoffed, but after that day, well, who knew? So instead of scoffing (as he had once admitted that there probably was, in his words, some truth to what he had once referred to “junk” and “hocus-pocus mind tricks”, meaning magic), Kaiba just listened. He had, after all, seen magic with his own eyes for too long that he just couldn’t ignore it or pretend he couldn’t see it in front of his eyes anymore. That was saying something, as he had seen Willow and Tara do a simple magic spell with a few words in a language Kaiba couldn’t recall ever studying as a kid under the tutelage of his stepfather Gozaburo — Latin, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, as usual.. :)


End file.
